Different Labels
by Luckyone04
Summary: Different Labels: Austin and Ally are from two completely different cliques. But when Austin hears Ally sing, things start to turn around. Austin slowly starts to become a part of Ally's life, but will the school accept the popular kid and the quiet nerd? Will a certain jealous friend get in the way? Is there more to Austin Moon's "perfect" life?
1. Chapter 1

Ally Dawson was always a little small for her age, 5'1 to be exact. Her petite frame and size small clothing always made her seem tiny. She can remember her aunts and uncles always guessing her to be a couple years younger, and when she told them that she was 17, they barely believed her. And believe it or not, it never really bothered her. Until now. Because now, standing next to someone so tall, blond, and passionate, everything that didn't used to matter, does.

* * *

Ally's P.O.V.

_"So I stare, at the phone, he still hasn't called and then you feel so, low you, can feel nothing at all..."__**(1)**__ I sang. The whole crowd was cheering. The bright lights were blinding my eyes but I didn't care. And I was singing on stage. And they were cheering for me. Screaming fans appreciating the song I had- _

_BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP_

"Ughhh," I slammed down my alarm clock. I was just having one of the best dreams of my life. And now I have to deal with reality.

The clock blinks 6:00 a.m.

Yeah, I know it's a little early, but considering the fact it's my first day of my senior year, I can't be late! Running my fingers through my ombre hair** (2)**, I decide on wearing a navy blue patterned dress and brown combat boots. Realizing my short sleeved dress showed the cuts on my wrist, (yes, I cut, but when your bullied every day, it's hard not to) I threw over a long denim jacket to match. Done.

I grab my bag, keys, and the essay I have been perfecting all summer. It took time, but I sort of like schoolwork. You might think I'm a nerd, but homework kind of soothes me. That and music, of course. But because of my insanely bad stage fright, not even my two best friends Trish and Dallas have ever heard me sing. So that explains why that was the best dream I've ever had. Something like that won't happen.

As I get to school, I pass the confused freshman and scan the room for Trish.

"Guess who's a high school senior?" I heard a familiar voice pop up behind me. That little catchphrase never got old.

"I was looking for you guys!" I turn around and hug my two best friends.

"Yeah, Trish is a little over excited," Dallas laughed as he leaned against the row of lockers.

"Oh be quiet Dal, you were talking about Ally the whole walk here." Dallas turned bright red. "Anyway, Ally, what's your schedule?!" Trish squealed. Yup, definitely over excited.

"Well, first I have music." I said. Trish rolled her eyes.

"We have to go to gym." Dallas complained. He made the gesture with his fingers pointing a fake gun to his head.

"See you later!" I giggled as I made my way to music.

As I sat in my usual seat, i notice a kid walking in late. He had blond hair that fell perfectly onto his forehead, and he smiled almost every ten seconds. He was pretty tall, and his bright blue eyes were enough to make anyone fall for him. After giving Mrs. Larson a letter, he takes a seat and starts joking around with the kid next to him. He was acting as if he was too good to be here or something. I mean, it is a little odd to join our school music group on your last year if high school.

"Ms. Dawson, are you there?" Mrs. Larson snapped her fingers. She wasn't exactly the most lenient teacher in the world.

I nodded as she gave me a dirty look.

"I was asking you if you could show the class the song you have been telling me about," she said.

It took me a second to realize what was happening.

She wanted me to sing.

I front of the class.

And it wasn't just any song…

It was a song that basically describes all of my feelings.

I stood up and made my way to the piano. As I sit on the piano bench, I noticed the piano is set right next to the blond kid's seat. _Great_. Shaking, I place my fingers onto the keys. My mouth was dry and my palms were sweaty. But the worst part was, I couldn't even remember anything about the dream I had this morning.

* * *

**(1) Forever and Always by: Taylor Swift**

**(2) I know Ally doesn't have the ombre hair anymore, but I loved it...so I kept it in the story**

**So how do you like the story so far? Any suggestions? **

**+Please please please leave reviews! I love to hear what you guys think of the story :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Austin Moon had always felt insecure. Even though he was one of the popular kids, no one ever realized how much he had changed to become one. He had to give up a passion of his, a passion that only the girl standing next to him knew about. And she was seemed so confident, even with her stage fright. She looked fear in the eye almost every day. She wasn't afraid to be herself. But he was.

Austin's P.O.V.

I woke up from such an amazing dream. I was singing in front of the school, not just on YouTube. Everyone heard me, and they all loved it. Not just the music, but they loved me!

_Wait._

I'm Austin Moon, of course everyone loved me. I'm dating the most popular girl in school, and my best friend is Trevor Jackson. I don't need music to make me happy.

_Yes you do…_

But if I do, will people ever treat me the same? I gave up so much to be popular...I don't need some music career getting in my way.

"Austin! You're going to be late for you first day!" Helen shouted. She was a great foster mom, and she did make some pretty decent pancakes. Dressing in the usual (open flannel, dog tags, and jeans) I run downstairs to catch the bus.

"Aw baby, why do you have to go already?" My girlfriend, Cassidy sighed. She was sitting on my lap, even though we were in the middle of homeroom. It was kind of hot, so I let her.

"This is the last time, Mr. Moon; The principle would like to have a discussion with you." The teacher shot me an evil look.

"Ok ok, don't go all psycho on me now." I said as I stood up, Cassidy going back to her seat. The teacher chose to ignore my comment, and I made my way up to the office. Mr. Bishop, our principal, was sitting in his desk like this was some kind of business conference.

"Austin Monica Moon?" He scolded. I shivered at the sound of my middle name.

"Yeah that's me."

"Are you aware of the fact you are failing your senior year?" The word failing echoed inside of my head. From all the parties and hook ups with Cassidy, school work has been the last thing on my mind.

"And?" I cross my arms over my chest.

"You won't graduate with grades like this. Your future is going to suffer." He spits at me. I never thought of not graduating senior year. My plan was always to go to Julliard,**(1)** the college revolving around theater and music. I would finally have the chance to get away from this phony life of mine. But having to relive it for another year? Not going to fucking happen.

"So what now?" I lean back into the chair.

"Join an extracurricular group or organization." He looked me in the eye through his thick glasses.

"English, please."

"Join a sports team, a club, a band, anything." He said. Well I mentally checked sports team off the list. Even though I'm pretty fit, I'm not athletic at all. I would probably just embarrass myself if I tried out for any kind of sport.

Then I thought about all the clubs I could join. Student council? _No way._ Chess club? _Why does that even cross your mind? _Drama club? _Well…_

"I'll think about it." I muttered.

"Well why you are 'thinking'" He scribbled something on his clipboard. "I'm assigning you with Mrs. Larson's music group."

I pretended to pout, but secretly, I couldn't be happier with his decision.

As I left the office, I glance at the clock only to see I'm late to music. I make my way over to room 306.

_Take a deep breath, as you walk through the doors, It's the morning of your very first day.__** (2) **_I can't help but to remember the lyrics to the song that perfectly describes my situation right now. As _I _walk through the doors, I search the room for an empty seat. The teacher seemed to be staring at me, so I just hand her the letter the principal had gave me and sit down.

I immediately talk to the kid next to me, wanting to make friends in this class so I'm not completely a loner. Everything seems to be going well until Mrs. Larson's voice is heard and the whole room goes dead silent.

A petite brunette stands out of her seat and scurries over to the piano. She looks as if she was about to explode any minute. Like a grenade of some sort. She shakes as she places her hand on the keys. I expect to her to start playing.

But she doesn't. The poor girl is being tortured by our beaming eyes. If I was being the person I have taught myself to be, I would have laughed at her. I scan the room for anyone popular. Before I could think any longer, I knew what the real Austin would do.

My hand shot right up.

* * *

**(1) I'm not really sure if this is a real college because I got the name from High School Musical. Oops**

**(2) Fifteen by: Taylor Swift**

**I'm sorry it took me so long to update! I have been having Midterms at my school so I didn't have the free time to write anything. I promise now I will be on track. Thanks for reading :)**


End file.
